This invention relates to a mixer with helically extending blades. The invention is applicable for mixing materials of relatively thin to heavy consistencies, such as caulking, sealers, adhesives, paints, inks, vinyl products, plastisols, coatings, rubber products, waxes, and fiber products. The invention includes a vessel for storing materials, and a rotatable beater assembly located within the vessel for mixing the materials.
The present mixer operates in a unique and improved manner over mixers of the prior art by utilizing a helical mixer blade. The mixer blade extends vertically in a true helical path from the bottom of the vessel to the top of the vessel, and operates during mixing to simultaneous pump materials contained in the vessel upwardly and downwardly, and inwardly towards the center of the vessel and outwardly towards the inner walls of the vessel. As a result, the mixer provides uniform cooling and mixing of the materials, and achieves a desired mixed product with minimum time and energy. The true helical blade of the present invention defines a curve traced on the interior walls of a notional cylinder by the rotation of a point crossing its right sections at a constant oblique angle.
Mixers with blades of elliptical construction or partial helical construction have been used in the past, but have achieved less effective and efficient results. Unlike the present blade, the angle defined by the side of the prior art blade and the vessel inner walls does not remain constant as the blade extends from the bottom of the vessel to the top of the vessel. As a result, less available surface area of the blade is utilized for mixing. This effect reduces the degree of movement of the materials within the vessel during mixing.